codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
"The One Being Sought"
Oogami Rei's older brother and a major antagonist in the series. He was the leader of a group of people with strong special powers known as the Re:Codes. Background The One Being Sought has no background on his childhood; but its known in his youth he was under the guidance of Shibuya and learned his techniques. It was known at that time he was actually kind and very compassionate person, before turning to evil. It was also revelaed that is name was not originally "The One Being Sought", but was dervied from his Code:Name when he was within Eden; Code:Seeker, otherwise known as "The Seeking One". He was very respected within Eden, but they saw him as a soon-to-be threat to them so Eden had him exiled and with both mental and physical scars. He then vowed to become evil since he no longer believed that there was any true justice to begin with. Later on, The One Being Sought had traveled overseas to many foreign countries building up his own group of power users; The Re-code. He had taken his younger brother Oogami with him as well becuase he had been transplanted with the Code:Emperor's left arm remains. He treated Ogami like a slave and continually abused and hurt him, but still kept him around becuase he had the Code:Emperor's power (which lead to conflicts with foreign powers becuase of the arm's value). He soon became acquantices with Rui Hachinoji, Kouji and Yukihina later on and they helped in his quest for power. Soon, the One Being Sought would return home with Oogami under their parents care. It was unknown what happened, but an all-out war with the Code:Breakers and his group the Re-code had happened and he ended the life of his own mother in front of Oogami after she protected Sakurakouji Sakura because of her privilaged status. It was known at the time that he his true form had been sealed into the Pandora's box and he was forced into his Lost Form for quite some time afterwards. It was not shown, but he had taken Oogami with him after the events settled. He soon started teaching Oogami how to live life (in a very strict and military-like manner). It was known that he had given Oogami his trademark black glove to contain the Code:Emperor's power and to allow to be compassionate. Oogami would soon split ways with him after finding out the truth of what his intentions wer e, but it is unknown if The One Being Sought actually tried to stop Oogami or not, but its possible he had let Oogami make his own choose by himself. Appearance When "The One Being Sought" was first introduced he was in his "Lost Form", he looked identical to Oogami in terms of both age, physical appearance, and manners to the point that Sakurakouji Sakura thought that they were twins. His coat and hair color, however were bleach white which seperated him from Oogami in terms of appearance. When he revealed his original form after obtaining the "Pandora's Box" he was much taller, had longer hair and carried a long scar over his right eye all the way down to his waist. Showing to us just how much of an overall difference in age he is with Oogami. (as in the past he was roughly in his early 20s when Oogami was only around 5-6 years old) Personality Like Oogami he is shown to be cold hearted, ruthless and without any mercy(much more so then Oogami). He also is shown to be always calm rarely being intimated by his enemies. He is also shown smiling, but only when he is either has the upperhand in a situation or posistion. When he returns to his original form, he is shown laughing(something he never had shown before in his Lost form), and smiling much more due his confidence in his newly regained power. Powers/Abilities Lost Form High Intellect: '''He has been shown to be a very cunning man, as he was able draw accurate conclusions from little to no information about a subject instantly. In fact, it was commented that he was thought to be able to read minds, however this is proven false as he was in just making conclusions based off of his observations and using his high IQ. He is also a skilled planner at thinking ahead as he was fully aware of Eden's influence and believed that Ogami would be endangered one day once his power became feared by Eden, so he had asked Rui; one of his most trusted allies, to protect him if the time ever arrived. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Due to be an appertice of Shibuya's, he has been trained to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. Such, that is so skilled that he is capable of being able to inflict severe wounds from a far distance without even drawing attention. He was even able to defeat his younger brother Ogami who was the current Code:06 of Eden with little effort. *Ryuuseisou (Frosty Iced Meteor): This technique is used exclusively by "The One Being Sought". He first has to unsheath his sword at extremely high speed, this allows the sword to be lifted and releases an attack in a spirial like pattern where it destroys all that surrounds himself. An example of the damage is that he was capable of doing was being able damage multiple targets such as; two Code:Breakers, A "Rare Kind", and two of his Re-Codes simultaneously with this technique before any of them could even react. '''Enhanced Durability: '''He was able to take on Ogami's Azure Flames head on, while he was slashed by his sword instanteously and remained virtually unfazed by it despite the severe injury. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He was capable of being able to avoid Heike Masaomi's attack when he removed his limiter with no signs of being affected by the attack at all. True Form '''High Intellect: same as above. Immense Durability: '''Enhanced even further due to his power of Cell Regeneration, to the point where he is able to survive being burned by Ogami's Azure Flames continously without dieing which is an amazing feat considering how powerful the flames are and that they were fully awakened. ' ' '''Immense Speed: Thanks to his power Absolute Space, he is able to avoid the most powerful attacks with little effort and be able to teleport so fast that he can catch most, if not all, enemies off guard. Immense Strength: '''Thanks to his power of Absolute Space, his strength is enhaced tremendously to the point that just throwing afew physical blows to someone of Shibuya's caliber was enough to leave him almost completely weakened. He was even '''able to create small craters with great ease and being to show just a glance at Ogami wounded him. See below for special powers: Absolute Space Cell Regeneration History 'He' personally asked Rui to look after oogami. He predicted that Eden will see oogami as an 'unforeseen threat' as well, just as how Eden saw 'He' to be. So he sent Rui to protect his younger brother. He also wants Oogami to find an 'everlasting truth'(probably about Eden), that even 'He' couldnt find. This hints that 'The One Being Sought' actually cares for oogami. It is also mentioned that 'He' also sent Kouji and Yukihana to protect Oogami as well, when the Code:Emperor revives. Category:Re-code Category:Code:Names